


Top 30 Under 30

by KittyM



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 19:53:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9841445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyM/pseuds/KittyM
Summary: Lena Luthor is ranked number 3 in the 'Top 30 Under 30: out edition'. Which would be fine, Kara thinks, but she's not gay.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So i'm studying for the gamsat (which includes an essay section) and this definitely counts as writing practise right? Anyway, reason why i'm meantioning it is any writing tips would be the best :) 
> 
> This will be a two part fic maybe three, i've already written another part but I might split it into two but editing is for another day.
> 
> Loosely (sometimes more than loosely) based off the super awesome gay storyline from Once and Again with Jessie and Katie

There’s only one café open before 7am on a Monday morning within 100km of Catco, Kara knows because she’s tried them all. Which is why she finds herself waiting in front of two 18 year olds at _Caffeina_ who can’t seem to work out why the milk steamer is only blowing out cold air. Thinking maybe a 7/11 that’s not 99km’s out from her apartment would have been the better option. But it’s her first movie night with Alex and Maggie tonight that she all but forced them into, a way to ease her guilt after rejecting Mon-El, and she wants to give them a small thank you, she knows they cancelled a date night.

“Sorry but the milk steamer doesn’t seem to be working,” the younger of the two barrister’s jolt Kara out from her tired trance, “we can give you a discount and put in cold milk but that’s the best we can do,” he looks anxious and defeated prepared for some cruel remark.

“That’s okay,” she smiles back, she remembers being young and not knowing how everything works, she still feels that way, “they go cold on the way to work anyway,”

“At least let us give you a free muffin,” the second one calls out from under the counter now meddling with piping, she stands up and showcases it dramatically. Its blueberry and has a bit a steam coming out the top indicating that it’s still warm.

“Oh, well, only coz it looks so good,” Kara replies, taking the muffin and her coffees to go, “Thank you.”

 

* * *

 

She arrives at Alex’s door a minute later with little bits of coffee split down one of her favourite shirts.

“I did not think that through” Kara mutters to her self giving a pat down to her mostly ruined shirt and a quick heat vision to the coffees at least it was Alex’s she spilt, “why on krypton would flying with liquid make any sense,” 

Resisting the urge to just see through to door and gauge if Alex is home- _won’t be making that mistake again_. She begins knocking on the door and hoping that Alex won’t be as distracted as last time and open the door before she’s late for work. 

“Come on Alex, I’ve got coffee, I know you want to let me in,”

“Some one say coffee?” The door swings open to a warm gust coming from inside the apartment and a wide smile. It’s evident that Maggie and Alex have been up for quite some time Maggie being dressed in appropriate work gear, remnants of breakfast spilled across the table, and a radio on in the background.

“Thanks Maggie,” Kara slips in placing the coffee’s on the table, “I didn’t know what to get you so I just got a latte, but I hope I’ll learn your coffee order soon,”

“A latte is perfect little Danvers,” Maggie takes a swing and sighs deep in relief “now that I don’t have to pick some up on my way in I’ve got ten more minutes before I need to leave,”

“Glad to have helped,” Kara replies opening up her paper bag containing the muffin gesturing vaguely if Maggie would like some, who politely declines.

“Is Alex around?”

“I’m in here,” Kara hears from the direction of the bedroom a little more frantically that she expected. She grabs the long black and makes her way in; this is interesting Alex has never been one to be late.

She walks into a slight mess, which to Alex is a huge mess; a couple of shirts and dripping bottle of foundation splayed out across her bathroom floor. Alex who is paying no attention to Kara only has a singlet on as she slips her arm in and swings her standard DEO issued black shirt across her shoulders, and begins to conspicuously tug it higher to cover some hickeys. 

“It’s only coz you bruise so easily babe,” Maggie walking in front of Kara scoffs placing an affectionate nip at her neck.

“No more of that! Jesus, I’m already in bad shape,” Alex swats her hand away.

“In fact never do that to me ever again. I mean it.”

She’s flustered, and stressed, and never had to deal with this before. She’s a profession for god sake; how is she going explain _hickeys_ to highly ranked military officers (more deservingly ranked that her) who she gives orders to. However she softens and soon as Maggie’s expression saddens, kissing her chin before going in for her own nip at Maggie’s neck, eliciting a fake gasp.

“What a hypocrite!” Maggie jabs her stomach, clearly appalled by Alex’s behaviour.

 “This may be the cutest thing I’ve seen in a while but Alex I need to borrow a shirt,” Kara interrupts stripping her coffee stained shirt off before inspecting Alex’s cupboard, trying to remember where she keeps the non-DEO shirts. Most of her shirts are a little dark for her style, and god forbid they have resemblance of a pattern besides plaid. She quickly settles on a simple dark grey shirt, at least it will be easy to conceal the supergirl logo.

“Also is it cold today because I may need to borrow a jacket, I think I got some weird looks on my way over, and sometimes I can’t tell,” She pulls the shirt on, it’s a little shorter on her than it’s meant to be, but other than that it’s great.

“It should warm up so I’d say your fine,” Alex is finally dressed and begins to hang the previously discarded shirts. The collar on her shirt is high and just about does the job.

“Hold up, got a little-“ Kara rubs at the collar of the DEO shirt, getting rid of the orange tinge where some foundation rubbed off.

“So what have you got planned for today? Besides our movie night which I am very excited about,” Maggie questions passing Alex the coffee that seems to have been forgotten about.

“Nothing much, work as usual, got a couple of articles waiting on approval we’ll see how that goes, 

“Who’s the other coffee for?” Alex points to a left over cup in her kitchen, Kara’s never been a coffee drinker, maybe becoming a reporter had finally cracked her into joining in on the habit.

“It’s for Lena,” She replies as if it’s the simplest explanation in the whole world. However based of Maggie’s swift head tilt it’s probably not. “Because, you know,” She adjusts her glasses briefly, knowing Alex is going to remember that.

“We’re friends,” she doesn’t know why she feels guilty. There’s no reason to. She just doesn’t want to seem like she’s trying to hard, as if she cares for an ulterior motive, she’s a her friend, and she doesn’t want Alex to think that it’s for anything else. Not that she can think of any other reason why she’s doing it. There isn’t. She just feels guilty.

“I think that’s nice,” Maggie cuts the tension, making her way back into the kitchen to grab her bag, “hey, speaking of Lena, have you seen the new top 30 under 30?”

“No why?” Kara’s puzzled maybe it’s a reporter thing, is she expected to know every news story out there?

“They’ve been doing a ‘Top 30 Under 30: Out Edition’ for a couple years now but it’s gathered some steam this year because Time magazine has picked it up,”

“Guess who’s number three?” Alex winks a walks off momentarily before bring round her copy. Maggie gently flips a couple pages stopping momentarily, Ellen Page, a little further, Tom Daley, a few more pages, and stops.

There behind a rainbow border is a full-page candid shot of _Lena Luthor_. She’s addressing the press in her statement regarding the company name change to L-corp. Her hair is down, and she’s wearing that gorgeous trench coat that Kara can still remember the feel of. Whoever took this photo knows what they’re doing because the sun is hitting her perfectly so that her jaw looks strong and her eyes look kind, there’s no denying that she looks beautiful. Not to mention the contrast of her pale skin to the dark red of her perfect lips.

The only thing kinder that the photo is the fierce praise written underneath

 

_Lena Luthor 24_

_Adopted prodigy daughter in a long line Luthor genius, she’s proved time and time again she’s worthy of making this list. Creating massive advancements in biotechnology, which are only surpassed by her impressive involvement in non-profits. This out and proud Luthor makes the list for her latest achievement alone, developing a new technique for creating vaccines making them more accessible for all._

“But she’s not gay.” Kara shuts the magazine. Feeling her face grow hot.

It’s unbelievable what is printed these days. This is not a gossip tabloid, it a huge, big deal, gathering steam, repeatable article that is so blatantly false it’s almost slander. And whilst she happy for Lena for the positive press, she can feel something rise within her knocking her breathe out. It makes her head feel too light, and too heavy, she knows that it’s not a big deal. Obvious she’s cool with gay people, her sister is gay. Not that having a gay sister means she’s automatically okay with gay people, but she had a gay friend in high school, and she’s pretty sure Winn is at least a little gay. That's all fine but Lena’s not Alex, or that guy Eric in high school, and it’s fine for them because _they are gay_ and they know they’re gay but Lena isn’t. So it’s not okay for Time bloody magazine to be writing these things and putting her on the list because, she’s not gay. 

“Oh I’m pretty sure she’s gay,” Maggie smirks obviously unaware or unaffected by Kara’s turmoil.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Alex defensively crosses her arms.

“She dated Roulette all through boarding school,” Maggie states, a little shocked at Alex and Kara’s ignorance, “it was hinted at pretty heavily in Lionel’s memoirs, 

“That doesn’t prove anything,” Kara replies rather forcefully

“There was also that leaked, rather long, video of her and Leslie Willis making out outside of a charity gala,” Maggie still can’t believe the lack of recognition she’s seeing.

“Come to mention it, I think I may remember that,” Alex remarks a little red in the face.

“Oh, you remember that one huh?” Maggie nudges her, further facilitating her blush.

“I do too, it was dark it could have been anyone,” Kara retorts

“She doesn’t hide it it’s a well known fact. Why do you think all her dates to gala’s are women?” she continues zipping up her bag and making final adjustments in getting ready to go to work.

“So what if Lena’s gay, what do you care? Is it worse that a friend is gay than your own sister, or are you secretly not that okay with it?” Kara can’t blame Maggie for getting defensive, she didn’t mean for any of this to sound like what it sounds like. And even as she continues she can feel herself become unreasonable, but she’s powerless to control it. She can feel her it boil out of her and all she can do is hope it doesn’t boil out as heat vision, or even tears.

“Look I know that people are gay or bi and that’s fine. It’s good for them because they’re gay or bi and they’ve said that. I just know that Lena’s not gay, because we’re good friends and she would of told me,” Kara is frantically adjusting her glasses hoping that the movement does something to calm herself. “It would okay if she was, but she isn’t because I would of know. Because I know her really well.”

 “Okay little Danvers whatever you say see you at movie night,” Maggie kisses Alex fondly and she leaves through the door, “bye babe,”

 “I’ll walk with you to your car, Kara can you lock up?” Alex points quickly to Kara, and then to the door, mouthing thank you as she runs out catching up to Maggie. Kara can hear the two giggling as Alex catches up. Usually her hearing wouldn’t bother her, especially when it’s helping her witness her stoic older sister embrace some much needed happiness. But the sound of it does nothing but fuel this rising feeling she doesn’t know what to do with.

 

_Tick_

 

Her head snaps towards Alex’s irritatingly ticking bedside clock and she almost concedes to her impulse and melts it before realising she’s actually x-rayed and seeing through a wall without realising. It’s a good idea not to burn unnecessary holes in Alex’s bedroom wall. She’s alerted to the time though, 7:15 about the time she though she’d leave Alex’s. She reaches for the half eaten muffin and indulges in the largest bite she can manage, it’s not as if she’ll choke. She’d been banking of seeing Lena for half an hour before work; she’s not due until 8. Staring at the almond milk latte that’s probably gone cold- again. Taking it in her hand, it feels slightly warm against her skin if she concentrates; messy writing is glaringly red against the white of the lid A – CL. It feels like all too much.

Against her judgement she pours it down the sink, and leaves.


End file.
